Hear Me
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Kurt Hummel had been deaf since he was 8 years old. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a drabble I wrote for my friend Sharon (Staelus) and I thought I would finally post it. It's a deaf!Kurt fic! I hope you enjoy it. I might end up writing a few more drabbles in this universe. **

**GLEE**

Kurt Hummel had been deaf since he was 8 years old.

He had lost his hearing after a car accident, which had also killed his mother. For an 8 year old, waking up to a suddenly silent world had been jarring. Then there was the task his dad had to actually tell him that his mother was gone.

After a few tense days, and an even tenser funeral, Burt had hired a sign language tutor for Kurt. She was a very nice lady, a bit younger than his mom, and was nice to him. She didn't even get mad at him when Kurt grew frustrated at not being able to communicate as quickly as he had hoped.

Something Kurt had missed since going deaf was singing. He remembered singing with his mom. But after the years began to pass, Kurt couldn't even remember if he had been a good singer at all. So maybe losing that hadn't really been the end of the world.

Kurt was 17 now. He had lived more of his life without sound than with it. He went to Haverbrook School for the Deaf and was a junior. He had come out to this dad as gay a little over a year ago, and really, he didn't know why he had been so afraid to tell him in the first place.

Kurt spoke to his best friend, Andrea, swiftly as they stood in the quad of their school before the bell rang. A few other groups mingled nearby, talking quickly with their hands, but it was polite not to look into others' conversations. He told Andrea about his night with Mercedes, his friend from McKinley High.

"Isn't it weird?" Andrea asked him. "To hang out with hearing people?"

"Not really," said Kurt. "I live with my dad, Carole and Finn after all. And Mercedes learns quickly." Andrea made a face; her whole family was deaf and she didn't have much interaction with hearing people at all.

Kurt had met Mercedes and Finn last year, when their Glee club had been invited to perform for them. After a disastrous performance that the New Directions did - it involved wigs - Kurt had stood in front of his other friends and sung lead on "Imagine". Usually himself or George took lead on songs, since they were the only ones that have had hearing at all in their lives. They also felt comfortable speaking. Not all deaf people were.

Mercedes, which he learned was her name later, was the first to start singing along - he could see her lips moving in the familiar pattern of the lyrics. He smiled at her and she stood and walked next to him. He helped her with the signing.

After the song, a few of their translators mingled around the room for them, allowing them to talk to the McKinley kids. He and Mercedes had found they shared a similar love of fashion, and the translator could barely keep up relaying his words to Mercedes.

A tall, dopy looking boy had been looking at their conversation as well. His name was Finn. Kurt had to admit, at first he had a crush on Finn. He was good looking. But then a few weeks later, Kurt and his father ran into Finn and his mother in the grocery store, and their parents started to date, so he lost his appeal quickly.

After Sectionals (Kurt had been baffled at why Mercedes had refused to even look at him after they performed) he and Mercedes started to talk more. Apparently, their Glee director had taken New Directions' song list for Sectionals. Thankfully, he had been fired and a new woman was now their choir director.

Mercedes was sweet. She bought herself sign language DVDs and books so slowly their mostly written conversations dissolved into full conversations with their hands. She only made mistakes if Kurt went too fast, forgetting she wasn't really used to that yet.

"I wouldn't know what to say," said Andrea, in the present. "Don't they start talking and not include you?"

Kurt had hung out with Mercedes and a few of the other girls from her Glee club last night - Tina and Rachel. They didn't know sign like Mercedes, but had picked a few things up. Especially Rachel, since she was Finn (his now stepbrother's) girlfriend. Sometimes he would lose track of their conversations, but Mercedes usually tried to sign whatever they were saying, but again, she was slower at this.

"You know perfectly well how to read lips," said Kurt primly. "As do I. It only gets awkward when they talk to fast. Rachel does that a lot." Kurt used his name sign for Rachel - which resembled the sign for "loud" but with an "R".

The warning lights went on and off, singling the start of classes and Kurt and Andrea continued to their first class without a word.

Kurt went to the Lima Bean after school to meet with Mercedes, but was early. He usually was on days she had Glee practice and he didn't. Kurt walked up to the counter and smiled at Marie. "Usual?" she signed. (It was the only sign she really knew, and he came here enough that most all of the employees knew his order. That mean not having to write it down awkwardly). Kurt nodded as he handed Marie a five dollar bill.

Kurt walked over to the counter and waited, texting Andrea absently. After a moment, Kurt felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Usually Kurt had a good sense for when someone was standing near him, or trying to get his attention. He looked up and almost started - a good looking boy with slicked hair and hazel eyes was standing in front of me, a slightly confused look on his face.

The boy wore a uniform, like Kurt, only his was navy and red, while Kurt's was maroon with some white and gold. (Kurt couldn't even express how much he disliked having to wear a uniform).

"Hello," the boy said. Kurt noticed that he had very nice lips, as he looked down to understand what he was saying. "I tried to get your attention, but I guess you were distracted." He smiled and held out his hand. "My name is -" The boy looked like he was saying "plain" but with a "B" motion instead of "p". Kurt raced through the names that had that - Blaine? Kurt thought of Pretty in Pink.

Kurt reached for his hand and shook. "Kurt," he said. If Blaine noticed his slightly clipped tone, which came from being unable to hear the sounds you were making, he didn't say anything.

"Hi, Kurt," he said with a broad smile. "I'm sorry if I seem too forward but…would you like to sit with me?" Blaine's hazel eyes sparkled and Kurt found his face growing hot.

Because he lived in Ohio, Kurt didn't get hit on. He had never been on a date or been kissed at all. Being gay here was just…not easy, to say the least. It was even worse being deaf and gay. Really, the odds of finding a boy that was gay and could deal with his deafness was slim to none.

So at this offer by a very cute boy, Kurt found himself staring blankly at Blaine. He was saved when Steph behind the counter slid his grande low fat mocha toward him, leaning over to poke him so he saw. He blinked and absently signed "thank you". She also handed Blaine his coffee.

Kurt wondered what to say - and how would he say it? He didn't have a pad of paper handy at all.

Kurt was once again saved when Mercedes appeared beside him. "Kurt!" she said and signed. "Sorry I'm late…" Her eyes wandered over to Blaine, who was watching with a slightly shocked expression. "Oh hi," she said, unconsciously making sure Kurt could see her lips. "And you are?"

"Blaine," he said, slightly flustered. Blaine looked over at Kurt. "I'm sorry - I didn't realize. Uh, can you understand me or -"

"My boy is deaf, not dumb," said Mercedes, signing as well as saying it to Blaine (in what Kurt could only assume was a sharp tone, judging by her facial expressions).

"I read lips," said Kurt, looking at Blaine. Mercedes relayed this information to Blaine.

"Oh, that's good," said Blaine, still looking at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt wanted to die - of course he would met a gay boy, only to be turned down for being deaf. "And I was just asking Kurt to sit with me," he said to Mercedes. "If you'd still want that…unless you'd rather sit with your friend?"

Kurt blinked at Blaine - did he read that right? Did Blaine still want to talk to him? Kurt signed to Mercedes, asking if he had really seen what he had seen?

Mercedes rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, boy, he still wants you. Who wouldn't - you're hot." She said this only with her hands, leaving Blaine to watch their silent conversation in wonder.

"It's weird to be talked about right in front of you," he commented lightly.

Kurt laughed - he had never really been self conscious about his voice. He knew it didn't sound "normal" according to others, but what did he care? He couldn't hear the difference. "I'd like that. If you don't mind Mercedes acting as translator," he said, signing and speaking at the same time. "Sometimes lip reading isn't reliable."

That day, the three teens sat in the back of the coffee shop and swapped stories. Blaine told Kurt and Mercedes that he went to Dalton (which happened to be New Directions' competition for Sectionals) and that he was, in fact, gay. "In case you were wondering," Blaine said with a grin.

Mercedes and Kurt told Blaine how they had met through Glee, and that they both went to separate schools. Blaine mentioned that he had only transferred to Dalton last year, during the second semester. "Bullying," he said lightly. "I suppose that it's not a problem at your school."

"No," Kurt said, frowning. "Most all of us have been teased for being deaf. We try not to do it to one of our own for any other reason."

"That's nice. Dalton has a zero tolerance harassment policy. That's why I transferred there," said Blaine.

"Sounds perfect," Mercedes had commented, going back and forth between just speaking and signing. "Our glee club gets bullied for just being in Glee."

When they all stood an our later, Kurt suddenly wished they didn't have to. Blaine was nice and funny and didn't care that he was gay or deaf, mostly because he was one of those things.

"Can I have your number?" Blaine asked Kurt nervously. Kurt could see Mercedes grin from where she was standing behind Blaine.

She quickly signed to him, without speaking, "Do it, or I'll never speak to you again!"

"Sure," said Kurt. He recited his number to Blaine, who had taken out his phone. A moment later, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Now you have my number," said Blaine. "I hope I can talk to you soon."

"Same here," said Kurt. Blaine grinned and said goodbye to him and Mercedes, leaving to walk to the parking lot.

"He is so cute," gushed Mercedes after he had left.

"He is," said Kurt, in a daze. The day had certainly taken a dramatic change.

Kurt found himself talking to Blaine over text more than he had talked to most anyone before over the next few weeks. They found they had a lot in common and Kurt just felt like he was able to tell Blaine everything. He actually understood what it was like to be gay in such a small conservative town.

They weren't able to actually meet face to face, though. Blaine was growing busy with the Warblers, since Sectionals was approaching, and Kurt had to practice for his own Sectionals.

Three weeks later, Kurt went to support Mercedes and Finn (and ok, Blaine, too) at their Sectionals. Kurt and Haverbrook hadn't won their own Sectionals, but then, they never really did. They were a deaf choir, after all, but it didn't make what they did any less fun because they didn't win.

Kurt disliked the looks he got when he attended singing competitions, because he would be talking with his dad in rapid sign language. The looks that said: What are you doing here? You can't even hear what they're singing?

Kurt didn't want those looks get to him, but they did, sometimes.

After the competition was over - the Warblers were very in sync, while New Directions were aiming for a more unique, spectacular dance routine to go with their singing - and both groups were named winners, Kurt went backstage to find Mercedes (and Blaine).

He found Mercedes first and told her that she had done amazingly, and that he was proud of her.

"Thanks, baby," she signed, before bringing him into a hug.

Kurt was talking to her with excitement, Finn drifting over with Rachel and joining into the conversation. Finn was a bit slow on learning to sign, while his mother, Carole, had picked up very quickly. A tap on his shoulder made him stop mid sentence, his hands hanging in the air.

He turned and smiled when it was Blaine standing there. "Blaine!" said Kurt. Kurt could see a few of the other Warblers looking on with interest.

Blaine grinned and then - he brought his hands up slowly. "Hi Kurt," he signed, though he spelled out Kurt's name. Kurt blinked. "I hope I'm not bad at this," Blaine continued to sign as he spoke. His form was slow and messy, but it was sign language and was understood easily enough.

Kurt could feel his throat close up with emotion. This boy, who he had met once, had been learning his language for the last month?

"Was it bad?" asked Blaine, since Kurt hadn't answered yet.

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No, it's great," Kurt signed, though he didn't speak. Instead he watched as Blaine watched his hands intently, understanding crossing his eyes. "But my name sign is -" Kurt made the motion, a "K" on his cheeks, similar to the sign for "rose". (His first teacher had made it up, because of his rosy cheeks). "That way you don't have to spell it out."

"You have beautiful hands, Kurt," Blaine signed, staying silent vocally and using the name sign.. Kurt blushed. "What is my name sign?" Blaine asked, both with his hands and voice.

Kurt paused for a moment. "Anything you want," he signed in return.

Blaine thought for a moment, then brought both of his hands up, his left palm facing up. His right hand made a "B" and waved over the his left, almost like the sign for "sing". "Is that good?" he said.

"I think it's fitting, Blaine," said Kurt, incorporating the new sign for his name. "I wish I could hear you sing," he signed, almost absently.

"You're not missing much," said Blaine, trying to sign as well, but coming up short. Kurt signed him the sentence he had spoken. He had done the same with Mercedes and the others when they were learning.

"I doubt that," said Kurt, with a grin.

"I have a question for you," said Blaine. "I've been practicing this one a lot."

"Go on," said Kurt, still amazed that he had been practicing this _at all_.

Blaine grinned and brought his hands up again. "Kurt," he said, with his name sign. "Would you go out with me this Friday?"

Kurt blinked, making sure he had understood. "Like, a date?" he asked.

"Yes," Blaine signed simply.

"I'd love that," said Kurt shyly. The smile that Blaine offered him could light up a room and made Kurt's own knees weak.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got Sharon's letter in the mail a few days ago, which means more prompts for this (since this story is dedicated to her!) I think I might be doing one more chapter after this one and attempt two more of her prompts. I'm so glad all of you liked the first chapter!**

**Oh and just so everyone knows - I'm obviously not deaf so I'm really just guessing at a few things. I hope I got as accurate as possible, though I did take some liberties. I've take a few sign language classes before so I know a bit about deaf culture, but yeah. Enjoy!**

**GLEE**

Blaine was a bundle of nerves a week later as he pulled into the driveway of the Hummel house. He cut the engine and took a deep breath, mentally running through all the sign language he had learned in the last month. God, what if it wasn't enough? Obviously they could communicate alright, with Kurt's ability to read lips and speak pretty well, but Blaine didn't want to rely on that.

He wanted to actually speak to Kurt - which meant learning his language.

Blaine had never been on a date in his life, and suddenly it felt ten times more terrifying. Most people going out on a date only had to worry about keeping the topic of conversation moving without an awkward silence - but him and Kurt would have to worry about actually holding a conversation.

_It's going to be ok_, though Blaine frantically. _Kurt is amazing and we have long conversations all the time_. Blaine ignored that those had been over text message.

And Blaine had been learning a lot lately, forcing Wes and David to help him run over signs with him and quizzing him. But god, Blaine had never been more nervous than when he asked Kurt out at Sectionals.

Blaine let out a breath and finally opened the door - he had been waiting far too long. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell (only slightly puzzled when he saw the lights in the small window near the door go on and off).

After a moment, the door opened to reveal a tall man with a ball cap on and navy overalls with the name tag "Burt".

Oh god, Blaine hadn't even _thought _to worry about meeting Kurt's parents.

"Hi," Blaine choked out. "Uh, I'm here to pick up Kurt."

Mr. Hummel frowned at him, looking him up and down critically. "Come in, kid," he said, gesturing inside and moving out of the way. Blaine hurried in, taking in the tastefully decorated living room. "Kurt hasn't stopped talking about you," said Mr. Hummel suddenly, making Blaine almost jump out of his skin.

"Oh," said Blaine dumbly, although his heart leapt at the fact that Kurt had been speaking of him to his dad.

Mr. Hummel nodded. "Says you're a good kid. That you started learning sign language…why is that, kid?"

Blaine blinked at Mr. Hummel stupidly. "Why did I…well, Mr. Hummel, I mean, if you really care for someone and they like, speak a different language…you need to be able to communicate with them to the best of your ability, right?" Blaine flushed. "I mean…my dad learned some Tagalog when he married my mom…I just…thought it would be the right thing to do?"

"That a question or answer?"

"Answer, sir," said Blaine quickly.

Mr. Hummel stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. "Call me Burt, kid," he said, holding out his hand. Blaine shook it quickly, nodding.

"I just went to tell Kurt that his date is here," said a woman who entered the room, a smile on her face. "You must be Blaine. I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmother."

Blaine nodded, reaching out to greet her as well. Somewhere in their conversations over the last month, Kurt had told him how he had become deaf (at first Blaine assumed that he was born that way) and that in the same day he had lost his mother. Later he told Blaine that his dad remarried.

Burt lead Blaine to the living room, saying something about how Kurt might be a while, and told him to sit. There was a football game on the TV. "How is learning sign going?" asked Burt, eyes on the TV.

"Not too hard, but I mean, it is another language so it's pretty difficult," admitted Blaine. "My friends help me. Quiz me, really."

Burt nodded, looking away from the screen and to Blaine. "I had a hard time at first. There was a lot of pressure to learn quickly. Kurt couldn't lip read yet and he was only 8, so his writing wasn't too good yet. Kurt picked up surprisingly quickly, though. He even helped me." Burt smiled fondly at the memory.

Blaine couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to see your son go deaf, and to lose your wife at the same time.

"You like football?"

"Yes, sir. I'm a Buckeyes fan," answered Blaine.

"None of that sir stuff, kid," said Burt gruffly, though he had a small smile. His eyes moved from Blaine to just behind him. He raised his big hands and started to sign. Blaine turned to see Kurt standing there, wearing what had to be the tightest black skinny jeans _ever_, a black shirt, white vest and a _top hat_.

It was so utterly Kurt that Blaine couldn't get over how amazing he looked. Blaine had agonized for hours in front of his own closet and finally decided on rolled up jeans, maroon cardigan (it was chilly) with a brown collared shirt and bowtie. He didn't even compare to Kurt's fashion sense, though.

Blaine stood as soon as he saw Kurt (who was conversing with his dad in rapid sign language) and grinned.

Since they were signing so quickly, Blaine couldn't really pick up that much of what they were saying. He saw Kurt sign something about the time, and he was pretty sure he ended with "don't worry" or something like that. Then he rolled his eyes, looking at Blaine with a wide grin.

"Hi, Blaine," he signed and spoke simultaneously.

Blaine knew that Kurt's voice wasn't…well, normal wasn't the right word. It was different, because he couldn't hear what he was saying, and so held the quality that those who were deaf usually had. But it didn't…register? Yes, register to Blaine. On the contrary, Blaine really liked his voice. It was beautiful.

"You look beautiful," said Blaine, fumbling through the phrase, but Kurt's face lit up.

"Whatever he says, his curfew is at eleven," said Burt, looking at Blaine, almost like waking Blaine from a daze. "You two…uh, have fun."

Blaine smiled and lead Kurt to his car in a comfortable silence. They got into Blaine's jeep and grinned at each other. Before he started the car, Blaine turned toward Kurt and signed (as well as he could) that they were going to this restaurant that Blaine really liked.

"Sounds great," said Kurt.

Blaine smiled and turned back to put the car in drive. As soon as they were on the road, Blaine went to say something - but stopped short. He glanced over at Kurt, who was smiling out the window. Blaine realized that they couldn't really talk to each other when he was driving, hands on the wheel and having to face forward. Blaine frowned.

With a start, a few minutes later, Blaine realized that his radio was still on. It had just changed to his favorite Katy Perry song. Blaine loved over at Kurt; he didn't even notice, of course. Blaine reached forward and turned off the radio. Kurt turned, raising an eyebrow. Blaine shrugged, flushing, and turned back to look at the road.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's, which was resting on his leg. Blaine looked over to Kurt (thankfully they were at a red light).

"Thank you," said Kurt, smiling. "It's kind of you to be considerate like that. But really, I don't mind if you listen to music."

Blaine smiled and looked back at the road when the light turned green.

When they arrived at the restaurant, a nice Italian place just outside Lima, Blaine opened Kurt's door for him and slipped his hand into his. They walked into the restaurant and Blaine was still really nervous. He told the hostess that they needed a seat for two and she lead them near the back.

"I personally love the lasagna," said Blaine when they sat down. Kurt smiled over the menu.

After the waiter came and took their order (and thankfully was only a little shocked at Kurt's voice) and didn't seem to acknowledge that they were on a date, Blaine smiled at Kurt shyly. "I'm glad you agreed to go out with me," Blaine signed slowly. He knew it wasn't perfect, but he spoke at the same time, so if his sign was perfect, Kurt could gather what he needed from his lips.

"Of course," said Kurt laughing. "I…I really like you, Blaine. And you're learning sign for me. That means so much to me," Kurt signed fervently.

"You are a beautiful person, Kurt," said Blaine. "I'm so glad I met you." At this point, Blaine couldn't really sign the full sentence, but he tried.

After this heartfelt bit of conversation, they turned to a lighter topic. The spoke about Glee club and school, then moved to talking about movies and plays when their main courses arrived. Kurt, no surprise, loved Sound of Music. "Even though I can't hear the songs, I still remember them from when I was younger," said Kurt, a bit embarrassed.

"That's nice," said Blaine. Yet again, Blaine couldn't imagine losing his hearing. He loved music so much. But Kurt was just…stronger than him. "I've only seen it a few times."

"We'll have to watch it together," said Kurt, his eyes brightening and Blaine agreed (anything to make Kurt that happy).

Dinner went over well and they even split a dessert. Afterwards Blaine insisted that he pay, thought Kurt made him swear that he could pay next time the went out for dinner, and Blaine was so excited that Kurt said there would be a next time that he agreed.

Since Blaine had decided that maybe a movie wouldn't be the best idea for a date with Kurt (he swore to ask him if there was some sort of movie theatre with subtitles or something later on) he ended up taking Kurt to the local park, a devious look on his face.

"I thought it would be fun," said Blaine. "Tell me if it's lame."

Kurt shook his head. "It's fun," he said. "Not sure if I'm dressed for it, though."

"You're perfect," said Blaine. Kurt flushed at his words. Blaine dragged Kurt over to the swings and began to push him. Once Kurt had gotten pretty high, Blaine took a seat in the swing next to him, trying to get up to the same speed. The laughed as they swung back and forth, until the began to slow down a bit. Blaine reached out when they were barely even swinging anymore to grab his hand.

"I hope this is ok," he said, gesturing to their hands.

Kurt nodded. "I like holding your hand," he admitted. "And you make me feel…nice." Kurt laughed nervously.

"Same here."

Since their hands were locked, they weren't signing anymore, just staring at each other intently.

"Can I…kiss you?" asked Blaine suddenly. Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine was suddenly nervous again.

"Did you just ask to kiss me?" said Kurt, shocked. Blaine nodded, blushing. "Yes," breathed Kurt.

Blaine leaned forward (they had completely stopped moving in their swings at this point) and put his free hand on Kurt's cheek. It shook. He brought their lips together slowly, gasping at the feeling of having someone else so close. He felt Kurt reach out with his own free hand, clutching at his cardigan. Then Kurt made this sound in the back of his throat that took Blaine's breath away.

They broke this kiss after a long moment, blinking at each other owlishly. Blaine let out a long breath, and opened his mouth to speak, before realizing that he was much too close to Kurt for him to read his lips. He leaned back, bringing his hands (slightly shaky) to sign.

"That was amazing."

Kurt let out a short laugh, nodding quickly. "I…can we do it again?" he asked shyly.

Blaine nodded faster than he probably should. Kurt leaned in eagerly, capturing Blaine's lips with his. Blaine grinned into this kiss, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek again. After a few minutes of simple kissing, Blaine hesitantly ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. He moaned in response and opened his mouth so Blaine could have access.

_God_, thought Blaine, it was a damn shame that Kurt couldn't hear the sounds he was making right now. Though Blaine was happy that his own, probably embarrassing sounds, couldn't be heard by Kurt.

After a long time, they parted, breathless. Kurt is the one that presses his forehead against Blaine's, smiling up at him through his eyelashes. Blaine leaned forward slightly, kissing his nose. Kurt giggled and leaned back. "Silly," he signed offhandedly.

Blaine was pretty sure in that moment that he loved Kurt.

Blaine walked him up to the door of his house at the end of the night, his hand entwined in his own. Kurt's entire body was still vibrating from their kisses in the park. It was the best first kiss anyone could ever ask for.

They paused in front of his door, looking at each other shyly. Blaine stepped forward again, dropping his hand and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt reached forward, putting his hands on his shoulders as they met in a kiss.

Closing his eyes was strange for Kurt, because it shut off his senses. It was dark and silent, but at the same time, kissing Blaine heightened all senses tenfold. The fabric under his fingers felt soft and the muscles under Blaine's cardigan clenched under them. Kurt could breath in Blaine's scent - some subtle cologne and something that was just Blaine - and feel everything so much _more_.

Kurt moved his hands down to rest on Blaine's chest as the kiss suddenly deepened, making Kurt's toes curl.

Blaine's chest sort of…vibrated under Kurt's hands, making his heart jump. It felt…strange, but so nice.

They finally broke the kiss, knowing that Kurt's dad might open the door at any time. "I had a beautiful night," said Kurt, a dreamy expression on his face. "Thank you.

"No, thank you," laughed Blaine. "I'll text you." And Kurt nodded, waving as he slipped inside.

Later, when Kurt was in his room, smiling as he recalled his date, Kurt realized that the vibrations in Blaine's chest were familiar. They almost felt like when Kurt was smaller and would rest on his dad's lap, leaning into his chest. After Kurt went deaf and his dad laughed or just grunted, his chest would emanate that feeling. But why was Blaine…?

Kurt colored, realizing that Kurt had done something to make Blaine make a noise like that - a moan, he vaguely recalled from his romance novels stashed under his bed.

For the first time since he was about eleven years old, he wished he could hear, if only for a moment, so he could _hear _Blaine make that sound.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and brushed this thought away as he reached for it. Kurt's smile grew as he saw that it was Blaine.

**I miss you already. **

Kurt grinned at the text, quickly texting him back a reply.

**I miss you too. **

Tbc


End file.
